thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Q&A 1 Question 1 How and why did you begin writing your amazing Fanfics? Well, I began writing because I wanted to expresses my undying love and devotion to TLK and my supreme excitement for TLG. Honeyfur gave me permission to post my Fanfics on her Wikia and I gratefully accepted. So in a way it was really Honeyfur that got me going but I DO NOT hold her responsible for the immediate success that my fanfics have received. I am immensely proud of my Fanfics. Question 2 Who gave you ideas for Clea and Kora's namees? I am proud to say that I am intelligent enough to have come up with those beautiful names on my own. Question 3 Do you use Swahili in your Fanfics? Yes I am planning too because I want to incorporate some important culture and I am looking for ways to jazz my Fanfics up a bit. Question 4 What's the base of Kovu's relationship with Kiara? Kovu and Kiara have one of the most beautiful and romantic relationships seen in any Disney films, Naturally, I wanted to add that deep love into my Fanfics. Kiara depends on Kovu's affection and protection and recuperates it with undying support and comfort whenever Kovu needs her. Kovu is affectionate towards Kiara and her presence is one of the only things that can curb his temper. Kiara and Vitani are Kovu's biggest supporters and they will always love him and assist him. Question 5 Do you regret bringing Kopa back? No I do not. Bringing back Kopa has come with several majorly Important influences. It gave me the chance to create Kenai and Kia and it gave Kiara and Kion the advantage of having an older brother. Question 6 What responses do your Fanfics generate? They generate a mixture of negative and positive. I am working hard on improving my Fanfics Question 7 Are you proud of your Fanfics? Yes Question 8 What do Kenai and Kia call Vitani? They affectionally refer to her as Aunt Tani Question 9 What do Simba's grandchildren call their great-great-aunts? They refer to them by name. Question 10 What is the bass of Kion and Kiara's relationship? They depend on each other for affection and support and are very talented un providing both for each other. Kiara helped Simba and Nala raise Kion. Q&A2 Question 1 Do you trust Chumvi? Yes. Question 2 What makes your fanfictions good? 1. I use a good style of writing. 2. I have good grammar. 3. I use plotlines. 4. I've been doing them longer. Question 3 What's the base of Vitani and Kiara's relationship? They have an affectionate and trustworthy relationship. They became friends after Zira's death. Vitani and Kiara are Kovu's most faithful encouragers. They both showed an immediate support in Kion's new role. Question 4 How long have you been writing? I've been writing since July 1, 2015. I'm so surprised and proud of how far I've come since then. Question 5 Who's the main protagonist in the Fanfics? Kion and Kiara share the role. Question 6 How do you get ideas for Fanfics? Usually from episodes of TLG. Q&A3 Question 1 Does Bemba get along with Clea's in-laws? Yes, Bemba has a wonderful relationship with Simba's family, she adores Clea's nieces and nephews, and Clea's youngest brother-in-law, and is close to Sarafina and Sarabi. Question 2 Is it difficult to come up with names for your Oc's? Not really, when I name my Oc's I usually choose pretty names that I like, or I take names from characters in books or movies. Question 3 Is it difficult to come up with Fanfiction titles? Now, that is difficult. But I manage Question 4 Who are Kiara's non-lion best friends? Matembo, Vuruga Vuruga, and Mbuni. Question 5 What is Kion's favorite prey? Fish Question 6 What is Kiara's favorite prey? Rat Question 7 Do Nala's granddaughters and grandnieces like hunting? Belee and Kia love learning how to hunt, Nita prefers to stay at Pride Rock. Question 8 What are your favorite episodes of The Lion Guard? # Never Roar Again # The Trail to Udugu # Fuli's New Family # Beshte and the Hippo Lanes # Bunga and the King Question 9 What are your favorite songs from The Lion Guard? # Sisi Ni Sawa # My Own Way Question 10 Who are your favorite members of the Lion Guard? # Beshte # Kion # Fuli Question 11 Why have Kora and Vitani declined all of Simba's offers that would've benefited themselves and their children? Because they want to raise their children as simply as they can, and they don't want to be influenced by their connection to Simba's family. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Q&A's